Vozin
This Article was originally Echo 1's I'm just remaking because the article was a pretty good edition to the Halofanon website. We walk on a path of fire, with each planet we conquer that planet becomes ash. -Vozin War Poem The Vozin are an Insectiod-Reptillian race with many variations they came to the Milkyway Galaxy and started colonizing it for extreme energy and metal sources, planet cores.They use cyber and genetic enhancements to make their selves ultimate killers. Vozin History The history of the Vozin race is all but peaceful,since they figured out simple weapons they were at war with themselves, at first it was over food and mating rights. But as the evolution progressed their minds became filled with want of more war, more blood needed to be payed. The Vozin finally saw that they needed to banded together to survive the dangers of Vosha. Some Vozin naturally became the Emperors, Empresses, and etc. But that took centuries to achieve so they began the exploring the world of science. Vozin Evolution Archevozin The first stage of evolution for the Vozin race, the Archevozin were about 4'4, walked on all fours, and lived in trees hiding from the bigger predators of Vosha they made small nest . The diet of the creature consisted of giant insects and various fruits. The weaponary they used to hunt and fight were mostly spears and arrows. Some Clans still exist, they remain very nomadic. Argevozin The second stage of evolution for the Vozin where they are bipedal and are making more advance weaponry. Vozin Warrior males stood at 7'9. The weaponry they were creating at this time would be worth millions of credits on the black market trade during the late 2500's. At this time they moved underground and made cities, and they were really starting to creating central governments around Vosha. Metalavozin The third stage and final stage of the Vozin. The Vozin have made there bodies nearly completely bullet proof and extremely resistant to plasma, and weapons that were the most advanced, at this time they made the Flood Bioweapon, because they are able to infected by the Flood they sent it to the Milky Way Galaxy to destroy the Forerunner. Then after years of inner war with thier colonies in the Gy'rr'iar Star Cluster, and the need for energy the decided to conquer the Milky Way from thier. Vozin Warrior Anatomy A Vozin Warriors anatomy is very complex system, its blood is a thick yellow due to the sulfur content in it. The Vozin's heart is in the center of the chest behind a rib cage and a layer of thick membrane also the exoskeleton covers that area. The body has tiny pores all over it's body so it is able to breath in sulfur, hear and smell out of. Plus the body doesn't need sulfur for long periods of time some Vozin captives have been known to survive weeks without it. They also can survive in space for small periods of time, but if left out to long they die because sulfur freezes below temperatures -130 to -145 degrees Celsius. But Vozin cannot breath in any Methane, a Vozin's body will literally start to shut down and bleed if they breath it in. The Vozin's head is dotted with four eyes to looking directly foreward and two on the sides of its head making it a very hard to flank them, and the brain is protected by its six inch thick exoskeleton, with a small opening in the back of its head for an instant kill shot. When a Vozin digest the metals it absorbs the alloys into its exoskeleton, then there the molecules fuse with together. Political Structure The Vozin political system is a military government mixed with a monarchy. The reason they are mixed is because the Emperor is the best warrior out of all Vozin. He commands the officers to execute battle plans, to assemble troops, to destroy everything in the way for total domination. Vozin Types Larvae Larvae encased in white eggs surrounded in clear gel, inside the eggs are the Future Vozin. Workers Writer|Lepord Predator}} Female Vozin are a brown or green color and are about as tall as Spartans, they tend the eggs and dig out hives, and tunnels for the Vozin Warriors, Queens and Kings. Eventually a female will be chosen to be genectically enhanced to become a Queen to lay eggs or Empress to command a planets Queens. Warriors {{ The main unit of fighting that are metallic blue or black. They are as about 8'5 and they are usually given the lower grade metals to absorb into thier exoskeleton. They carriy a wide variety of weaponary into a huge battle, in skirmishes and stealth mission they perfer to use small arms and melee weaponary. As the Warriors progress through the ranks they are given genetic enhancements to become ethier a General or a Sublimaton form. Outcast Even Vozin have those that are not wanted, these Vozin are those who believe they show make peace. They were banished to the farthest reaches of the empire, they made first contact with the Forerunner after they purged the Milky Way. Most have joined the Forerunner for peace and solitude. General If a Vozin Warrior is rewarded with the mark of Rdavak (by killing an amazing amount of enemies) they are given some of the best metals to absorb and given the best weaponary. The Rdavak genetic enhancements are used to make them stand at 11 feet taller, make the exoskeleton jagged and razor sharp, and to let the body have structure bigger for cyber-enhancments. The Vozin Generals usually only command ground operations. Generals eventually transform into Vozin Kings. Sublimation If a Vozin Warriorr is rewarded the mark of Revelo (by doing incredible feats such as killing or capturing of high value targets.) they are given the Revelo genetic enhancemets make the Vozin Warrior grow 9 feet tall with a 13ft wingspan, they aren't given armor upgrades until they have proven themselves worthy. Sublimations command land and air operations. Metasublimation The Metasublimation are the Sublimation worth for the next genetic and cyber enhancements. The genetic enhancement expands the chest cavity for the a heat generator, that takes sulfurich blood and heats it before releasing it back into the body, the other cyber enhancement. are EMP bombs. They are sent on deep space missions to board enemy ships and destroy them from the inside out. No further enhancments are made after the Metasublimation, these giant beast usually only command ships. But in rare cases they are sent in with a small task force of scouts to start the invasion of a planet. Queen A Vozin Queen is a Worker Vozin chosen randomly to produce eggs, the fact of the matter is a Queen Vozin is a slave that is used to produce Larvae. A Vozin Queen is roughly the size of a Scarab and they spray a highly corosive saliva that melts through most metals. Vozin Queens usually stay deep underground guarded by many Vozin Warriors, and usually Vozin King. The Queens are always are communicating with the Vozin Empress of Vosha. King The Vozin King is literally something out of a nightmare the creatur is Scarab sized with four appandages with huge metal blades on each one. The monstrousities are ruthless and think numbers don't mean anything. Some accounts of them rushing into hundreds of soldiers without worry. Empress The Empress of Vosha is usually gathering information from the Queens learning about the planets resources and and threat level of the local life. An Empress is the size of a UNSC Frigate the lose the egg sack and they grow a huge stinger filled with poison, and is able to scream in super sonic frequencies which destroys nearly everything in the way. Emperor The Emperor of Vosha is the overlord of everything, he sent the Flood to the Milky Way Galaxy as a threat that they were coming there. The Emperor is the size of a Marathon class Crusier, with huge blades as weapons, his body is a snake like. The Emperor usually sleeps deep underground and comes when war in his domain. Vozin Starships The Vozin Starships are huge, most of them oversize Covenant Starships. Frigate The Vozin Frigate is a deadly Starship, most Frigates have three sections,each section is the size of a Marathon Class Crusier able to hold thousands of troops. Vozin Frigates use super heated plasma, huge crystal projectiles, and anti-matter bombs. Some planets' fates are decided by if a Frigate lands on a planet. Destroyer Vozin Destoyers are all weapons hardly any troops fill it a couple hundred at max, the Vozin is equipped with a huge ammo stock piles, able to stay in fights for days at a time. Most Destroyers are the size of Covenant Cruiser, and are the backbone of the Vozin Navy. Cruiser Vozin Cruisers are hollowed out asteroids, equipped with the best weapons and hold hundreds of thousands of soldiers. The Cruisers are able to refit smaller ships and able to send smaller asteroids filled with small amounts of troops to scout planets. Carriers Vozin Carriers are huge pieces of work, they are moons or dwarf planets hollowed out and used to resupply small fleets. Carriers hold millions of Vozin and make sure that ships have soliders to fill them. Vozin Vehicles Vozin vehicles are made from Vosha's wildlife most are from the most feared carnivores, and strongest herbivores Weevil Assault Platform The Weevil Assault Platform is made from giant underground predators called Grollens. The creature is captured and has a mind control device implanted into its brain. Then it has many weapons attached to its body such as turrets and heavy canons. It has a huge staging area carved into its back, so troops can be transported into heavily fortified areas. Talon Walker IV The Talon Walker IV is a small nimble walker made form the small Rsar predators that live in the underground tunnels of Vosha. It is equipped with multiple anti-air missiles, two canons that shoots anti-matter shells, and anti-matter bomb. The Talon is the used as a tank on the battlefield and it is about the size of a Scorpion Tank. Talon Walker V The Talon Walker V is made from a bigger species of Rsar. A Talon Walker V is about the half the size of a Scarab and a single occupant vehicle. It has artillery canons with anti-matter shells, huge missiles to attack enemies from long distances, and has claws to climb up cliffs, and mountains. Impaler Assault Walker The Impaler is made from the Kliver a highly aggressive herbivore found in the jungles of Vosha. The Impaler shoots out crystal missiles out of the spines on its body, the spines are used for ramming into lightly armored vehicles. The Impaler it is used as a scouting vehicle due to it's fast mobility and quiet movement. Striker Tank The Striker Tank is made from the Hewtar a carnivorous scorpion-like creature that lives in Vosha's hottest desserts. They are about the size of a Scorpion Tank and is a two pilot command vehicle.The Striker Tank is equipped with a Crystaline Canon located in the stinger, and the Anti-matter Canons are located in each claw. The tanks are primarily use for stealth missions, ambushes, and base raids. Vozin Weapons Vozin weaponry uses some crystal projectiles, anti-matter weapons, even natures evil designs are used, and melee weapons are their favorite. Bigger version are made for bigger versions are made for the bigger Vozin. Crystaline Railgun The Main stream weapon of the Vozin Warriors, this weapon uses super-heated crystal projectiles, it is fully automatic, and twenty eight rounds per clip. Bigger versions are given to Generals, Sublimations, and Metasublimations for fighting against vehicles. Multi-Purpose Sprayer The Multi-Purpose Sprayer is used by the Vozin Warriors it has multiple types of ammunition, lava, acid, and liquid nitrogen. The weapon was first designed as an anti-personal weapon with just the use of acid from a Vozin Queen's saliva. But the Vozin Warriors also figured it would be easier to go to the rivers of lava to use as ammunition. The liquid nitrogen was use for containing enemy POWS. Sublimations use bigger version to melt enemy aircraft, while Metasublimations use the liquid nitrogen to break into enemy starships, and enemy fighter. The Generals can have this weapon as a replacement for an arm. Crystaline Pistol The Crystaline Pistol is the standard side arm of the Vozin Warriors. The Crystaline Pistol is semi-automatic and instead of a clip a canister filled with a huge crystal that is cut as the gun fires, the gun can virtually fire any thing but the gun is designed for cutting these special crystals so if another substance is used it could destroy the gun.